Save Me From Life
by Indi Wolf
Summary: Life keeps falling apart and Serena decides she can't handle life anymore. Rinis memory keeps her from giving up. The only problem is that Rini may no longer exist! Ser decides to run away because she cant handle the losses. …She can't do it alone either.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop right there!" You yelled as you jumped in front of a NegaMonster. You grimaced in disgust and turned toward Luna, "Is it just me or are they getting uglier?" Luna snickered and scolded you, "You need to take this more seriously Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah, Sailor Moon!" Mars Exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at you. The other scouts stood there dumbstruck. Mercury, being the only Scout still paying attention said, "Look out! He's still coming!" Everyone jumped out of the way. As a mist started to form around everyone, "Mercury bubbles blast!"

An orange rope shot out and hooked around the monsters right arm, holding it in place. "Nice aiming Tex." Jupiter teased Venus and winked. Venus laughed and held on, "Why thank you."

Jupiter ran up behind the monster and started throwing an array of punches and kicks, tiring it out. After a good few minutes she sidestepped an attack and called forth the power of Jupiter, "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" A bolt of lightning came from the sky, and struck the monster in a KO hit. The monster laid on the ground, twitching and smoking.

You pulled out your scepter, "Now it's my turn!" The monster started to get up, glared in your direction and started to charge. "Moon Healing…"

A dark shadowy figure ran out from the shadows yelling, "Nooooo!"

"…Escalation!" The monster cried out in agony and vanished. "Ha-ha! Another one moon dusted!"

The girls all laughed together as the figure stopped between them, and the pile of dust that was the monster. "You want a piece of us, eh?" Jupiter said smugly.

The man stood defiantly, "You'll regret this…." He disappeared and reappeared behind Jupiter knocking her out instantly. She slumped to the ground, and he disappeared again. "Jupiter!" The girls cried out, and joined her, forming a circle of protection around her.

Mercury put a finger to her earring, and pulled out her minicomputer and glasses, punched in a few keys and waited the results. "This doesn't look good guys. I can't get a firm reading on him!"

The ground started to shake, the girls started to get scared, as they waited for what was to come. "…Do you feel that power?" You said quietly.

The other girls nodded grimly. Venus spoke up first, "I don't like this… not one bit."

The street lights around them started to shatter, and they were covered almost completely in darkness. You started to get whiney, "I don't like the dark!"

The next few seconds seemed to feel like an eternity, as they waited for the man to make his next move. Everyone stood protectively around Jupiter, waiting. The only sounds that really could be heard were the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, and heavy breathing.

An ominous laughter is heard, echoing around them, making your blood run cold. You started shaking, "Guuuuuys…"

Venus turned to you, "It's alright Moony, we'll pro-"She fell to the ground unconscious.

Mercury gasped in astonishment, "He's too fast!" Her computer glasses, already at work trying to pin point his location.

"What do you want with us?" Mars yelled out in fury.

The laughter started up again, "It's not you I'm after…" A gasp, and Mercury was being held up in front of Mars and you.

"Let her go you Negatrash!" Mars yelled. She put her hands together, "Mars Celestial…"

The man threw Mercury into a brick wall, knocking her unconscious. Time seemed to go in slow motion after that.

You knew at that very moment that something was seriously wrong with this situation. _"This man is too strong. There's something different with him… Something we've never before encountered." _

"Fire…" Mars continued with her attack, as the man just stood there with an evil sick twisted grin on his face.

"_I don't understand…" _You clenched your eyes shut, your body shaking in fury, _"This never… never would've happened. I don't want to fight anymore… I can't if this is what's going to happen each time my friends try to protect me."_ A low growl emanated from your throat.

"…Surround!" Your eyes snapped open, as you watched the attack surround your new foe, the fire grew a little bit, and smoke was filling the area. "Ha ha ha! Direct hit!" Mars exclaimed mockingly, "Don't fight with fire 'cause you're gonna get bu- " Mars eyes widened in shock.

The man stood in front of them unscathed, and it seemed almost as if the fire were afraid of him. Mars sunk to her knees in disbelief as the man started toward her.

"Mars! Mars snap out of it, please!" you shouted. She wouldn't move, almost as if she were in a catatonic state of shock. "Mars!" Out of desperation you grab your tiara and started running toward the man from behind, "Moon tiara…" You threw it quickly, "Magic!"

All in one motion, he stopped, turned, and grabbed the tiara out of the air. You stopped dead in your tracks, "…Who are you?"

"I am someone you never should've messed with!"

You yelled back, "How did we mess with you? I've never even met you before!"

He pointed to the remains of the monster you destroyed earlier, "That _was_ my best friend."

"That _thing_ had friends?" You said without thinking.

The man sneered, charged toward you, throwing a few daggers. You dodged each gracefully, but didn't have time to evade his tornado kick (cool kick – look it up). He kicked you up into the air, as he followed through with a flash kick to the gut. You hit the ground hard enough to create a mini crater.

The man landed on the ground and laughed, "Weak." He started toward Mars again.

"…We're not…" you coughed up some blood, and staggered to your feet, "We're not done yet." _"Mars please snap out of it… I need you!" _

He gathered some sort of energy ball and threw it over his shoulder to Mars. "Mars!" She snapped out of it, as she felt the energy get closer, and she dodged, but not quick enough. She hit a curb, and moaned in pain.

"Mars… Mars are you ok? Please answer me! Mars?" You started to worry now. Your scouts can't fight, and you're barely able to stand on your own two feet.

He started heading toward you again, winked and said, "Since you want some more, I may as well oblige you. Can't leave a lady wanting, now can I?"

You tried to take a step back but stumbled, nearly falling over. You look around yourself, taking in all the damage that this one man had caused, _"I can't win… Is this… the end?"_


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to take a step back but stumbled, nearly falling over. You look around yourself, taking in all the damage that this one man had caused, _"I can't win… Is this… the end?"_

The man slowly started heading toward you, then worked his way into a run. Suddenly he jumped backwards in surprise, "What's this?" In the place he once stood was a barrage of gorgeous red roses.

Tuxedo mask appears on a lamp post, "You really get a buzz out of picking on girls, don't you? How about a real fight?"

The man's eyes seemed to dance around in humor "Another one seems to think that they can hold their own against me?"

Tuxedo's eyes narrowed. Your vision started to blur a bit, "Be caref-" You dropped to your knees too tired to hold yourself up anymore, "…careful Tuxedo."

Tuxedo jumped over to you, picked you up gently, and carried you over to a bench and laid you down, "Rest easy Sailor Moon. I'm here now, everything will be ok."

"You're late…" You say with a half smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Tuxedo looked a little grim after that, "I'm sorry. I did promise I'd always protect you, and now look at what's happened. You could've been seriously hurt."

The man let out an evil laugh, "Should I let the two love birds get a room for their last night together?"

Tuxedo straightened up and moved away from you. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Aww the pathetic earthling trying to… what exactly?" The man laughed, "You're using a fragile flower as a weapon?" He stomped on the roses, crushing them to pieces. "Is this some kind of joke?" He laughed again.

Tuxedo narrowed his eyes, and said under his breath, "I'll show you a joke." He pulled out his cane, and held it like a sword ready to fight, "Show me what you've got."

The man immediately launched himself at Tuxedo with a grin on his face, "You must be gay! Is that it? Is that why you use those girly little roses?" His laugh echoed around you. Tuxedo let out a war cry, and then the fight began.

You could hear them fighting, but couldn't pay attention too well. Tuxedo was holding his own quite well against the man who single-handedly took down your friends in a few measly seconds.

You sat up quickly, wincing in pain, _"This all… This all seems familiar to me… Somehow."_ You shook off the feeling, _"Maybe I was hit harder than I thought." _

You felt like you were hit by a bus, _"A bus would feel better, I'm sure."_ You grimaced, and looked at your friends around you. Each and every one of them was out cold, except for Mars.

Suddenly a picture flashed in your mind. It must've been from back in the Moon Kingdom. A few people seemed to be arguing, three men perhaps? One looked like Prince Darien. You, as Princess Serenity, stood off to the side with your cousin, Princess Mina, beside you. You seemed to be scared, and worried about something.

Before you could think too much more about it, an energy ball flew passed your head, snapping you out of your trance.

You stood up on your unsteady feet, and as quickly and quietly as you could, you made your way over to Mars. She was sitting on the curb now, holding her knee. "Mars?" She looked up at you, "You ok?"

She looked down to the ground in shame, "I was nothing against him… I froze, and I'm sorry."

You sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for. He's quite a fighter, and definitely took us all off guard." You smiled, "Come on, let's see if the others are ok."

She nodded, and you helped her to her feet. "Can you walk alright?" You asked.

She nodded again, "Yeah. I'll be fine." She looked around, "Do you think Tuxedo can hold him off?"

"I think he can. He seems to be holding his own quite well." You two watched the fight for a few minutes in silence. Tuxedo seemed to be getting a bit tired though, the man seemed hardly fazed. "Let's see if the others are ok enough to help. …I have an idea." Mars nodded and headed off in the direction of Jupiter.

You went to Mercury, she seemed a little dazed after coming to, but was ok enough to use her computer. Venus was ready to kick butt, as well as Jupiter.

"Alright guys. He got the better of us first, but now it's our turn. Tuxedo is starting to get tired; we'll work with Tuxedo so he doesn't have to worry about us too much. If Tuxedo dodges, that's when we strike. Strike quickly, and get back. Don't let him catch you, so hand-to-hand is off limits. It's all or nothing Scouts, got it?"

Everyone nodded. The Scouts formed a large circle around the combating men, near some shelter for easy hiding after an attack. You nodded to Venus. It was her turn to strike first.

Tuxedo landed on a tree branch, jumped off to dodge an attack, landed back on the ground, then jumped back, "Venus love and beauty shock!" Her attack nailed the man right as he landed where Tuxedo had just been.

He turned in her direction to attack, but she was already hidden away. Tuxedo took that moment to attack once again. He landed a few good hits before the man caught up.

Mercury nodded to you. She wanted her turn to get back at him. You smiled, and nodded back. Tuxedo kicked the man back a few feet, and then jumped back, "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" The man attempted to dodge, but was a tad slow, and his leg froze.

Tuxedo pounced on him, and sent a barrage of hit and kicks and sent him flying into a parked car. He slowly started to get up, looking angrier than ever, "Jupiter oak evolution!" He dodged her attack and started heading straight for her.

Mars stepped out of her spot, "Mars flame sniper!" He allowed the flame to consume him, and Mercury's attack melted away. Tuxedo started attacking again, the girls hid again.

"_This still isn't working as well as I had planned…" _You watched as Tuxedo was thrown back into a tree, he flipped, and jumped off the trunk and threw a few roses. The man dodged and attacked again, the tree being demolished in the process.

"_He can't continue on like this for much longer."_You closed your eyes tightly, "_What can we do? ...Do we retreat?"_

You open your eyes to Tuxedo being thrown into the ground, slowly getting back up. The girls afraid to attack for fear of hurting Tuxedo. A growl escaped your lips, "This is where it ends!"

You stepped out of your hiding place, charged the man, and jumped onto his back. You grabbed your tiara, "Moon tiara magic!" You forced it into his shoulder.

He yelled out in anger and pain, grabbed you by the neck and held you out in front of him, "You're still alive?" He said with a mocking smile.

You gripped his hand, trying to pry his fingers off of you. "Sailor moon, no!" "Let her go you freak!" "You'll kill her!" "Sailor moon!"

You tried your hardest to get him to loosen his grip, but to no avail. The man stared into your eyes, and something seemed to click within him, "Couldn't be…"

"Let her go! Fight me instead!" Tuxedo stood on his feet again. You still clung to the man's hands trying to get free.

The man snickered, "Where would the fun be in that?" You started to see spots.

"Just let her go. Please, I beg you!" Tuxedo stood a few feet away. You started slipping in and out of consciousness, "Just put her down please!"

"Like this?" He tossed you up in the air. Tuxedo watched in slow motion as the man sucker punched you right in the stomach. The force of the attack threw you into a brick wall, shattering the wall instantly.

The man appeared behind you before you could hit the ground, grabbed your head, and forced you into the concrete. A crater formed around you.

Everyone looked on in horror as you laid there limp, the man still had a hold of you. Tuxedo started running toward you.

"Nu uh uh!" The man raised his finger and waggled it like a school teacher who was reprimanding a child. "I'm not ready yet. The finale has yet to start!" He laughed ominously.

You came to as soon as you heard the laughter. Your whole body felt mangled, and it wouldn't move. _"Come on… Move! If you don't he's going to kill you! Move damnit!" _


	3. Chapter 3

You came to as soon as you heard the laughter. Your whole body felt mangled, and it wouldn't move. _"Come on… Move! If you don't he's going to kill you! Move damnit!" _

He gripped your head again, lifting you out of the crater. All you could do is hang limply in his grasp, unable to move. He grabbed your brooch, and started squeezing it tightly, "Seems like you have a weird energy coming from this. Am I right?"

Jupiter started to head toward you, the man squeezed your head and you screamed in pain, "Come closer and she dies now." Jupiter stopped in her tracks immediately.

"What do you want with us?" Mercury asked helplessly.

"I sensed a great deal of power from the Earth. It feels familiar… I want it for myself." He cackled, "Apparently you runts aren't what I'm after, but perhaps…" He squeezed your brooch again; the crystal emanated a low sound, signaling it was almost out of power.

Another scene started flashing in your mind again. This time though, it was within a different setting, and only two of the men were arguing. Prince Darien didn't seem to be in this one, and neither was Mina.

You stood between the two men, pushing them apart. You could definitely feel their power escalating as you tried to keep them apart. You winced as the slightly taller man grabbed a hold of your wrist, and threw you out of the way.

You, shocked and appalled that he would do that, didn't think to brace for impact. Luckily the other man punched the taller man in the jaw and quickly came behind me and caught me. Set me down, and said something inaudible.

You could only nod, and scurry off, before the sounds of a heated battle started to take place. Your Scouts ran up to you, and a verbal exchange happened before they ran off to the fight.

After the images stopped reeling in your mind, you realized your body was shaking, and tears were flowing down your face.

You gripped the man's arm, and sunk your nails in deeply. He hissed in pain, and dropped you, almost as if you were something searing hot.

You took that opportunity to send your tiara deep into his gut. He doubled over, and howled in pain. You ran away quickly, hiding behind the nearest building.

With your back against the wall, your body sunk to the ground, your knees up high, you buried your face and cried. _"I don't understand what's going on. Where are all these images coming from? Why now?" _

After a few minutes you pulled yourself together, and peered out from behind the wall. Your gang was losing again, but this time, the man seemed to find it more amusing. He took his sweet time, and toyed with everyone.

The muscles in your jaw tensed when you realized this. You stood up straight, raised your jaw high in a defiant manner, _"I won't let him win this!" _

You looked to the moon, _"Queen Serenity, Mother… Please give me strength!" _A warmth flowed over you, as a beam of moonlight hit you. Almost as if your mother had told you what to say you grasped a hold of you brooch and yelled, "Super Moon Crisis Power!"

As you transformed, everyone could feel your power surging with renewed strength. The man growled and took off after you, but Tuxedo grabbed on to him, and fought back with a renewed vigor. You gave them hope again.

After you finished changing, you found yourself grasping onto a new weapon: Moon Kaleidoscope. It looked like a mini sword.

You stepped out from behind the building, a defiant look on your face. The man had Tuxedo pinned when he looked up at you, he grinned evilly, and jumped up from his position and landed several feet away from you.

"That power… Seems familiar somehow." The man cocked his head to the side in wonderment.

"Is that so?" You gripped your kaleidoscope tighter, and got in a defensive position.

The man laughed, "You're an interesting one alright. I can sense something inside of you. Something that might perhaps one day actually be formidable." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face twisted into a cruel sadistic smile.

Without notice, he threw an energy blast at you. _"No time like checking out a new weapon like the present…"_ You thought sarcastically to yourself.

The slashed your weapon up through the blast, and sent it up to the sky where it then preceded to explode. You noticed that the sword had formed its own little force field around itself.

You stood shocked, looking at the sword, at how much easier it was to deflect his attack. You went to look back at the man and he wasn't where he once was. You looked around nervously.

"Right here sweet cheeks." He slapped your butt. You turned around furiously and swung your sword as you went. He laughed and grabbed a hold of it, "I must say… Your new look suits you well."

You raised your knee and it collided with his man parts. He doubled over, grabbing himself in pain. _"Forget about not attacking a man while he's down! He messed with the wrong future queen today!" _You round house kicked him in the face, and sent him flying backwards into a billboard.

The Scouts gawked at you, as well as Tuxedo. You grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of your head, "Didn't know I had that in me."

The Scouts fell over with sweat drops, and Tuxedo just laughed. You started to sway on your feet. "Sailor moon!" Tuxedo yelled and ran over to you. He held you steady, "Are you alright?"

"I feel… funny." You whispered. Your vision blurred slightly. There was some noise just then, as the man started emerging from the wreckage. "Well no time now for a break… He's coming back."

"I think you should relax Meatball head." He looked down at you, "The stuff he put you through… You shouldn't be walking right now. That's not normal."

You held your head in one hand and slowly sunk to the ground, "What do we do? If we can't beat him I mean."

He shrugged, "I don't know." He stood up straight, "Will you be ok here while I take care of this?"

"I'll catch my breath and join you in a minute. You need my help."

He shook his head, "Not this time. You could be seriously hurt. He threw you into the ground. Twice! And I couldn't protect you!" Tuxedo started shaking in fury, "I won't let him hurt you again."

He grabbed his steel tipped roses, and threw them at the man. He wasn't about to let the man have the advantage again. He leaped and was on top of them man, attacking him with all of his might.

You felt so out of it. Your vision was blurry, your body ached horribly, as did your head. The battle sounded as if it was slowly getting farther and farther away from you.

You laid down on the pavement, unable to hold yourself up anymore. You must've passed out, or fell asleep or something because when you opened your eyes, and looked at the fight Tuxedo was a mess.

You gasped. You tried to stand up and winced in pain, _"No! I have to fight through this. They need me!" _You pushed yourself to your hands and knees and stayed like that until the pain died down a bit.

You raised your head, and continued to watch them. Tuxedo and the man were going at it hard. The man had some damage, but Tuxedo wasn't looking good. The Scouts were also down and out.

The man grabbed Tuxedo, "I've had enough! No more playing around!" Tuxedo gripped the man's arm, and planted his feet directly into the man's chest. The man dropped Tuxedo, and stumbled backwards.

Tuxedo seemed to fight more furiously then. You couldn't figure out why. They were arguing about something, but you couldn't quite understand them.

Tuxedo stumbled; the man took the opportunity to uppercut him, and knock him down to the ground. Hard. He started coming over to you. Tux grabbed onto his leg, "Sailor moon run!" The man tried to shake him off, "Get out of here quickly!"

You tried to get up but a wave of dizziness passed over you, and you fell over onto your side.

The man shook off Tuxedo and appeared over you instantly. A look of horror passed over your face. He grinned maliciously down at you. You tried to crawl away, but he laughed at your futile attempts and grabbed a bunch of your hair and pulled you up into a sitting position, "You failed Earthling."

Tuxedo groaned and stumbled to his feet, "Don't you dare hurt her!" The man only laughed.

"You guys aren't that much fun anymore, but I know you will be some day. You just need…" He thought for a moment, "…The perfect motivation." He grabbed a hold of your brooch again, "I know this is the source of your power. Now let's see who you really are girl."

You weakly attempted to fight him off, but it was all in vain. The locket started to blink, the power slowly running out. You couldn't hear Tuxedo pleading anymore. The locket sounded so far off. All you could really hear was the blood pounding in your head.

A light enveloped you as your locket gave way, and your uniform turned to ribbons. He grinned, "Ahhh…. So young." He placed his hand on the side of your head, and stroked your face, "And so beautiful."

He looked at the rest of your body, "What a great package deal!" You tried to cover yourself, but just didn't have the strength left.

After he had his fill he tossed you aside, "Well… I'm done here for now." He looked around and snickered, "I guess I have more work to do. Catch you around Sailor Nitwits!"


End file.
